Il est parti
by AryaOswald
Summary: Cette fiction est déconseillée aux personnes n'ayant pas vu la Saison 7 de Doctor Who rien de bien méchant mais bon... C'est l'histoire de Clara qui a perdu son Docteur! Elle va se dérouler en plusieurs chapitres, sans doute 3 ou 4! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis mais ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi s'il vous plait 8,D


Chapitre 1, J'ai été abandonnée.

Clara Oswald était assise dans le métro Londien, le regard plongé dans l'un des livres qu'elle avait déjà lu, emprunté au jeune Arty : La fin de l'été d'Amélia Williams. Ce dernier commençait à être usé par le temps, ses pages se jaunissaient et se cornaient. La dernière fois que Miss Oswald avait lu ce livre, cela datait de avant ses voyages dans le temps et l'espace. L'auteure lui paraissait familière, elle aussi avait voyagé avec un parfait inconnu, comme son Docteur. Mais Docteur qui allez-vous dire… Personne ne le sait. A part deux personnes à sa connaisance dans l'univers : le professeur Song et le Docteur lui-même.

Mais reconcentrons nous sur Mlle Oswald. Professeur d'Anglais, elle garde également des enfants, disons qu'elle a dépassé les 25ans car même elle avec tous ses voyages, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est. La jeune femme se rendait actuellement dans le centre touristique de la capitale britanique enfin de profiter d'un jour de congé et qui plus est du soleil. Au programme, promenade dans le St James Park, Piccadili Circus, Trafargar square… Bref, elle voulait profiter de l'animation et compenser son manque de bain de foule d'inconnus et de voyages. Car sachez que malgré les apparences, Clara n'est pas une adulte ordinaire. Elle a voyagé dans le temps et l'espace. Oui, le temps et l'espace. Avec son ami le Docteur comme je l'ai cité plus haut, qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un alien originaire de Gallifrey voyageant dans des TARDIS (Temps A Relativité dimensionnelle inter spatiale) dont l'espèce s'appelle les Maîtres du Temps… « Espèce » en voie de disparition car le Docteur est le dernier survivant de la Dernière Grande guerre opposant les Maîtres du Temps aux redoutables Daleks, de grands cônes de ferraille étant capables de vous tuer d'un seul coup en lançant leur célèbre phrase qui vous glace le sang : « exterminer ! »…

Ainsi, Clara avait passé de longs moments avec le Docteur à voyager un peu partout et n'importe quand. Son premier voyage au royaume d'Akatten, un autre dans un sous-marin soviétique pendant la Guerre Froide, direction l'époque victorienne… d'autres voyages étaient moins agréables, beaucoup moins agréables… Comme celui à Trenzalore.

Penser positif, c'était ce que Clara avait appris à faire à force de rester avec cet alien a forme humaine qui lui avait joué bien des tours ! Mais malgré tout ça, de meilleurs souvenirs restaient gravés pour toujours dans sa tête. Le Docteur et elle, courant main dans la main, libres, ou plus souvent poursuivis par des extraterrestres à l'apparence plus ou moins étrange… Clara avait notamment eu l'occasion de rencontrer une femme lézard qui était mariée à une humaine ! Pas banale pour l'époque victorienne. Surtout qu'apparemment, ce serait elles qui ont inspirées Conan Doyle pour ses aventures de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

Elle avait reçue de nombreuses leçons de morale, prit de sacrés coups mais ça valait le coup d'être vécu. Maintenant tout ça était terminé. Le Docteur l'avait ramenée chez elle un soir après un voyage dans une de ces galaxies aux noms imprononçables et il n'était jamais revenu pour repartir à l'aventure. Abandonnant cette pauvre « fille impossible » seule avec des souvenirs pleins la tête et son amertume envers cet homme qu'elle chérissait autant, plus même que sa vie. Elle comprit qu'il ne reviendrait là au bout de quelques jours, se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne verra sans doute plus cette boite bleue de sitôt.

Les premiers jours tout lui paraissait normal, ce n'était pas la première fois que son Docteur partait dans son coinrégler ces petites affaires. Clara commença à passer ses journées devant la fenêtre, à attendre que le bruit du Tardis fasse son apparition mais rien. Rien de tout cela n'arriva, renvoyant l' « assistante » du Docteur à sa vie banale où elle était juste Clara et non la Fille Impossible née pour sauver le Docteur peu importe quand, ni quel Docteur. Bref, sa vie lui apparaissait bien ennuyante à présent et chaque jour en se réveillant, elle pensait à son Docteur trop loin d'elle et à toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire.

Une voix mécanique qui énonça haut et fort « Picadilis Circus » sortit Clara de son livre, dont elle marqua sa page en pliant le coin supérieur. Le prochain chapitre était son préféré : le onzième… Elle se leva en prenant soin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié à sa place. Comme à son habitude, elle imitait les indications de la voix mécanique « please… mind the gap between the train and the plateform […] ». Elle retrouva quelques amies avec qui elle avait suivis ses cours supérieurs, elles décidèrent d'abandonner l'idée de la promenade pour aller faire du shoping dans les alentours.

« Je suis contente que tu te joignes à nous Clara ! On ne te voit plus souvent ces derniers temps ! Faut te remettre de ta rupture, tu méritais sans doute mieux que ça ! »

Clara se rappela qu'elle avait demandé au Docteur de jouer son amoureux histoire de faire bonne figure.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je suis très occupée avec mes cours, tout va bien!

_A d'autre Clara on sait bien que tu es toujours triste ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, on pense que tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un type qui voyage trop ! La preuve, si ça trouve il t'a abandonné pour partir à Hawaii avec une belle blonde londonienne ! »

Merci les amies… Clara se contenta de rire pour cacher la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à savoir que ces amies parlaient dans son dos.

« On va te trouver une nouvelle robe ! Une rouge ! Le rouge te va tellement bien !

_ Si vous voulez les filles… Mais pourquoi ne pas changer ?

_Bleu nuit ? Ça irait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle et tes cheveux bruns ! »

Clara haussa les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ainsi. Sa tête était « branchée » Docteur, Tardis, nœud pap'… Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur une vitrine de costume d'homme, notamment sur un nœud papillon bordeaux. Ces lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire

« Clara ?

_Attendez moi j'arrive ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Clara entra dans le magasin et ressortit avec le nœud papillon autour du cou, très fière d'elle-même. Ses amies la regardèrent d'un œil interrogateur.

« Bah quoi ? Les nœuds pap' c'est cool ! »

Et elle rajusta ledit nœud pap' fière de sa trouvaille. La jeune femme releva ses cheveux en chignon pour exposer mieux sa nouvelle trouvaille. Pourquoi acheter une robe de la même couleur que le Tardis alors que s'habiller comme le Docteur c'est cool ? Peut-être même que ce soir elle mangera du poisson pané… Mais sans la crème anglaise ! Quelle idée !

Finalement cette journée n'aura pas été aussi horrible que ce que Clara pensait ! Elle avait réussie à profiter de ce petit moment avec des personnes qu'elle appréciait tout en pensant de façon positive contrairement à son habitude. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle rentra chez elle, les bras chargés de nouveaux vêtements et de quelques courses.

Après avoir rangé toutes ses petites affaires et après avoir diné, elle s'installa à la fenêtre pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil d'Aout, un thé à la main. Elle contemplait les étoiles qui apparaissaient peu à peu, en se demandant sur lesquelles elle était allée ou sur lesquelles le Docteur et tous ses compagnons s'étaient rendus… Peu importe, maintenant tout ça était derrière elle.

Un grand bruit attira son attention et sous ses yeux se matérialisa une boite bleu fumante et noircie, dans un gémissement inquiétant. Clara en lâcha sa tasse qui explosa à ses pieds. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent en grand pour lâcher un puissant :

« DOCTEUR ! »

Le jour où elle s'arrêterait de courir pour son docteur n'était finalement pas venu…


End file.
